camis_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Bowman
Tyler Bowman is a main character in Supernoobs. Role in the series He is a friend and teammate of Cami and he sometimes acts like a co-leader to his teammates. Appearance Tyler has neatly brushed blonde hair, has a pointy nose and pale skin. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt under a green T-shirt with a navy collar and stripe, along with blue shorts, white socks and black trainers. Starting in "The Supernoobs meet The Incredibly Amazing Man", he wears a watch on his left wrist that notifies him of incoming virus attacks and that watch was either possibly invented by him and Shope or given to him by Mem and Zen. Personality Tyler is the leader of the Supernoobs. He's a quick thinker and always makes sure that his friends are working as a team. He is at times socially awkward but he doesn't let that bother him. Tyler is always finding ways for him and his team to become the best warriors they can be. Relationships Cami Stein Tyler is very good friends with Cami. Jennifer Shope Tyler and Shope share a good friendship, they're similar when it comes to intelligence. Kevin Reynolds Tyler and Kevin share a good friendship, they get along well and are quite competitive towards each other. Theodore "Roach" Roachmont Tyler and Roach share a good friendship, they hang out with each other. Jock Jockerson Tyler and Jock share an awful relationship. Jock often bullies him and Tyler is known to look for ways to escape him. Amy Anderson Little is known about their relationship, since in Noobies vs. Smoothies, it was revealed that Tyler has a crush on her, but was a bit too nervous about asking her out, until Mem acted as Tyler to ask Amy to go on a smoothie date with him, which she enjoyed as a result of how Mem arranged the date in a well experienced fashion. As of Shake Your Noobie, Amy has a crush on Tyler's superhero alter ego. Memnock and Zenblock Tyler's relationship with Memnock and Zenblock got off to a rough start due to Tyler initially being afraid of them because they were aliens. However, Tyler has gone to them very often to ask for some helpful advice from them whenever he comes into a situation he has difficulty in finding solutions for them. He often tolerates their immaturity and childishness the most out of all the Noobs as he did not let them ride the rollercoaster until they agreed to help him win over Amy Anderson's heart. Powers and Abilities Empowered by the Blue Battle Ball, Tyler's nine senses were enhanced. By default, he can scan an organism's mind, teleport to a specific location and manipulate the form of his Battle Ball. He is physically weak, but his true strength lies through his mental abilities. With frequent exercise of his mind, this enhances his capability and the further he can project his powers more effectively which can dictate any situation to his own terms. His potential is as far his mind could think would go. *'Enhanced Senses': He possesses extremely accurate senses including awareness and melding. *'Enhanced Durability': Like other superheroes he can sustain numerous blows. *'Teleportation': He can teleport himself along with other people or just them to a specific location. *'Telepathy': He has the power to mentally receive and/or transmit information to/from organisms (regardless of language). *'Infrared Perception': He has the power to perceive heat signatures which is useful in detecting an invisible enemy. He only used it in The Noobs Meet Count Venamus. *'Mind Control': He is capable of manipulating an organism's mind to his will. He only used it in The Noobs-i-nators 2: Save The Earth!. *'Full Body Manipulation': He has this power which he hasn't practiced yet. Weaknesses His powers aren't offensive in nature which consequently forces him to rely on weaponry specifically the blaster. His willpower reflects his effectiveness as the leader of the team and having him in a negative emotional state could likely put his team in jeopardy. Trivia *He has a crush on Amy Anderson. *It seems to be a running gag that Tyler tells the others to run from something. *In Parent Teacher Noobs, he made friends with a polar bear. *He has been practicing Mind Control before the events of The Noobs-i-nators 2: Save The Earth!. *Tyler Bowman shares the same last name as the main protagonist of 2001: A Space Odyssey, Dr. David Bowman *Tyler's father has never been seen or mentioned in the show, suggesting that he is either divorced from Ms. Bowman or that he is deceased, as he appears to not live with his son. *According to Tyler, he lives on the same street as Kevin, Roach and Shope. *In Noobs vs. Venamus 12, it is revealed by Count Venamus that Tyler has the power of Full Body Manipulation. However, he has neither practiced and likely doesn't know about it. Whether or not he will discover it in another season or sometime in the series is unknown. **With that in mind, it would explain how he was capable of ingesting a Virus creature in Noobies vs. Smoothies. It could be possible that was done out and Tyler simply didn't acknowledge it. Category:Heroes Category:Male